Where's Ron?
by Volunteer95
Summary: AU. Harry shows up for his first year and gets help from Molly, but instead of meeting Ron who's going to his first year Molly implies that all of her children have already started Hogwarts. Read to find out where Ron is and what happened
1. Chapter 1

The curly red head suddenly disappeared as he ran at the wall and Harry rapidly blinked his eyes.

"Ok boys, you next." Molly smiled gesturing the twins forward. As the first one disappeared from sight Harry stepped forward nervously.

"Ex...excuse me." Harry stammered and the woman turned looking at him.

"Yes dear?" Molly inquired with a soft smile.

"Um...I was wondering how do...how do I?" Harry mumbled gesturing toward the wall where the boys had disappeared.

"How do you get on the platform? Oh it's quite simple dear, not to worry I've sent all of my children off numerous times without problem. All you have to do is walk straight at the wall between platforms nine and ten, though it's a good idea to do it at a bit of a run your first time since you're nervous." Molly instructed and motioned the boy to go before George who had moved back to stand beside his Mom.

Harry pushed the trolley forward and glanced up at the platform signs before taking a deep breath and running. When he didn't slam into a wall he opened his eyes and saw the sign for Platform 9 3/4. This was it he was off to Hogwarts and he wouldn't have to see the Dursleys for the next eight months or so. Shaking his head he pushed the trolley forward and started to think of how he could get his trunk up.

* * *

Molly came through just behind George and noticed both Fred and Percy waiting patiently for them. Percy was saying something that had Fred cackling and Percy was grinning. Ever since that night the twins and Percy had formed a bond that was heartening to witness. While most younger brothers would have been irritated at how protective Percy was the twins understood. Fred and George could often be found after that night asleep in Percy's bed, a twin on each side, with Ginny watching them from a chair at placed just inside the room. Charlie, Ginny's twin, would be curled at her feet with a pillow underneath his head and a hand on her foot. Bill would be downstairs sitting at and looking at the fire with tears in his eyes and that was what had broken her heart most. It had taken months for the family to get back any sembalance of normalcy and even now there were moments when sadness would take them by surprise. That night had changed so much, but she was thankful that no one was dead. The family would continue to press on, but if death had been a factor that night she wasn't so sure they could have.

Zoning back in she saw the little boy she'd helped trying to lift his trunk onto the train and her heart twinged. Whoever his parents were should feel awful for sending their child alone; it angered her that some parents could be so careless when she was supposed to be sending off a first year as well. As the tears threatened she blinked a few times and looked at her boys who were watching her intently.

"Is everything ok, Mom?" Percy probed gently, touching her arm in concern.

"Everything will be fine, but I think that little boy from earlier could use our help, what do you boys thinks?" Molly pressed pointing at the small raven haired child who still hadn't managed to lift his trunk up.

"I think you're right." the twins chorused together and Percy nodded.

* * *

"Dear do you need some help?" Molly questioned and Harry jumped whirling around. When he realized that it was the woman from before and her sons he blushed slightly.

"Uh...yes ma'am." Harry nodded and the twins moved forward each taking an end of the trunk.

"Don't worry mate, we'll help you find a compartment." Fred smiled and George nodded hoisting his end up as Fred stepped into the train.

"I think they forget sometimes that first years are new to all of this." George offered as he turned and motioned to the compartment behind Fred. Fred pivoted and turned into the compartment lowering the trunk and pushing it underneath the seat.

"We'll put it down here for you; that way if you need something out of it you can reach it." Fred explained.

"Thank-you guys for the help." Harry nodded and the twins smiled.

"Not a problem mate. I'm George Weasley by the way and this is my twin Fred. We go by Gred and Forge though. I'm Forge and that's Gred." George bowed and Harry chuckled at his antics. Before Harry could reply though there was a shout from outside.

"Fred, George, the train will be leaving soon." Percy called and the twins nodded bye to Harry before leaving the compartment.


	2. Chapter 2

As the train started to move Harry watched as the landscape passed by and bent down undo his trunk. Reaching in he pulled out his drawing pad and started to sketch what he saw. At primary school he would ask the teacher for paper to draw on when no one was watching. Usually the teacher would give several sheets at a time and he could hide all but one in his backpack. One teacher had noticed that he loved to draw, and as she put it had a great talent for it, so she'd given him several draw pads and pencils as a Christmas present. She had been the only teacher to notice that Dudley was the one that caused the trouble and even after he left her she kept in touch. He wouldn't have been able to see her any longer because of starting high school anyways, but when he found out he would be going to Hogwarts he'd hunted her down. She could often be found at the local library during the summer and unknown to the Dursleys she'd help him catch back up. After he'd traveled to Diagon Alley he'd told her that he wouldn't be going to school at Stonewall High School. Though he knew he couldn't tell her he was a wizard he told her that he had been accepted at a private school his parents had attended. She'd been happy for him and on the last day he'd seen her before he had to leave she'd given him a going away present. Inside the bag there had been five new drawing pads, colored pencils, normal pencils, an ink pen set, a pack of crayons, and a pack of markers. It had been difficult to sneak it into the house without the Dursleys noticing, but once he had he shoved it inside his trunk. Feeling someone touch his shoulder he jerked and almost messed up the drawing before he stopped himself.

* * *

"Have you seen a toad?" Neville questioned ears red with embarrassment. The last few compartments he'd entered the people had been rather harsh with him.

"Oh, um sorry I haven't." Harry apologized and the boy groaned.

"Gran's going to kill me when she finds out I've lost Trevor. I don't think he liked being in my pocket and he hopped off." Neville fretted and Harry felt bad for the boy.

"Have you tried asking an older student? Maybe there's something they could do to help you find him." Harry suggested.

"I asked some students in the compartments before I got to this one and they were mostly irritated because I interrupted their conversations." Neville elaborated and Harry felt his blood boil. Dudley had often targeted and picked on him for things he couldn't help, like the time he turned his teacher's hair blue by mistake.

"Well I doubt in an overly crowded train you'd have a lot of luck finding him. Why don't we wait until the train starts to slow down as we get closer to Hogwarts and then we can search the train before we have to get off. If we still haven't found Trevor by the time we get to the castle maybe a teacher can help you locate him?" Harry offered and Neville was simply staring at him. For a moment Harry was afraid Neville might be having some internal fit before he spoke.

"Um...uh...oh sure...you mean you'll help find him?" Neville muttered and Harry nodded before the question was even completely out.

"Of course I will." Harry promised and Neville sighed in relief before sitting down across from Harry.

"Thanks. I don't want Gran to be mad at me. Uncle Algie gave him to me when it was confirmed that I was actually magical and not a squib. He's the only pet I've ever been allowed to have because he doesn't really require much care or make a mess. I'm Neville Longbottom by the way." Neville fired off and Harry stuck his hand out to accept the shake.

"Nice to meet you Neville, I'm Harry Potter." Harry nodded back and Neville almost dropped his hand in shock.

"You're Harry Potter...the boy-who-lived?" Neville squeaked and stood to leave.

"Is that a problem? I promise I'm just like everyone else." Harry swore and Neville looked down in confusion.

"But...but you're not. I mean...you're the boy-who-lived. Surely you wouldn't want to be friends with someone like me." Neville stated as if it should be obvious.

"It's just a title though. I didn't even know I was a wizard until shortly before my eleventh birthday. The relatives that I live with never told me I was magical even though they knew I was. I can't even remember the night my parents were killed and I definitely have no idea how I stopped Voldemort. Of course I want to be your friend, you seem like a nice person so I have no reason not to be." Harry insisted and when he looked up Neville had sat back down and was pale.

"You...you said he-who-must-not-be-named's name." Neville murmured and Harry chuckled.

"Well I haven't grown up in the wizarding world, remember? I have no reason not to say it and it seems awfully silly to be afraid of a name doesn't it? I mean he was a murderer, but he was still just a wizard like you and me except he practiced until he was extremley powerful. So, what do you say, friends?" Harry pressed holding his hand back out earnestly. Neville didn't even hesitate.

"Friends." Neville declared shaking his hand back and grinning. Even though he hadn't said it Harry was Neville's first friend just like Neville was his.

* * *

As the boys sat discussing and sharing life stories there was another knock at the door. Before either boy could get up to answer it the door was shoved open and three boys lumbered in.

"Longbottom, well at least I know it isn't you, don't I? They're saying up and down the train that Harry Potter has decided to come to Hogwarts. Is it you then?" Draco demanded turning to stare interestingly at Harry.

"It is, and you are?" Harry probed feeling angry that Draco had disrespected his new friend.

"Oh, yes forgive my lapse in judgement, I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy." Draco relayed and puffed up as if he was very important.

"And they are?" Harry continued pointing to the boys behind Draco's back.

"This is Vincent Crabbe and that's Gregory Goyle; they're my bodyguards of sorts I suppose you could say. Listen Potter, I know you're new to the whole wizarding thing I suppose, I hear you were raised by muggles, but you'll quickly learn some wizarding families are better than others. For instance you don't want to be friends with someone who had to be tested multiple times before his magic even surfaced. I can help you with that." Draco offered and Harry noticed the way Neville tensed and looked down.

"I think that I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks." Harry stated leaving his hand at his side.

"Oh, I see, Harry Potter thinks he's to good to be friends with me, but he'll be friends with a squib." Draco snarked and Harry stood up.

"I think it's time all three of you left." Harry growled and Draco raised an eyebrow before shaking his head.

"I don't think so. What do you say boys should we teach Potter and the Squib a lesson?" Draco suggested motioning Crabe and Goyle forward. Harry tensed and ducked the first punch that Crabbe threw his way. Barreling forward while crouched down he sent Crabbe flying overhead. Looking over Neville was pinned down by Goyle and getting pummeled in the face.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE." Harry shouted and grabbed Goyle by the shoulder jerking him back. As Goyle swung around his fist connected with Harry's face causing a sickening crunch. Someone grabbed him from behind and he struggled before he was slammed into the groud. Suddenly the weight on his back was gone and Neville had grabbed Draco by the hair of the head. Jumping up he placed a kick straight into Goyle's face busting the bigger boy's lip.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" a voice shouted and the boys turned to see a lady with a trolley standing there. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle took off before she could catch them and Harry sat down trying to stope the blood flowing from his nose.

"You sat right there, dearie. I'll go find a prefect to help you lot." the lady instructed and Harry nodded tipping his head back. This was not a good way to start in the magical world.


	3. Chapter 3

Moments later Harry felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Here, let me see." Percy instructed and Harry lowered his hand.

"This might hurt a bit, but it'll stop the pain and blood flow. Apesky." Percy intoned waving his wand and Harry groaned before he felt his world start to go dark.

"Hey, hey, stay with me. What's his name?" Percy probed looking at Neville.

"Harry." Neville answered automatically, shaking with fear and feeling quite woozy himself after the adrenaline rush.

"Harry, Harry stay with me. Come on. Open your eyes. Harry!" Percy shouted as the little boy slumped over and went unconscious.

Quickly Percy lifted the young boy into his arms and took off to find his little brothers. He heard people calling his name as he ran past, asking if they could help, but he couldn't stop until he found Fred or George. Since the twins had an obsession with potions they had gotten a job over the summer at an apocethary. The potions master they worked under allowed each twin to a make and keep one potion a week. Instead of working on their prank potions, of which there were some interesting ones, the boys made Pepper Up, Blood Replenishing, and Dreamless Sleep potions. Their Mom had insisted they take at least one of each with them for emergencies. Ever since that night she'd liked to make sure the boys were prepared and had even taught them spells they wouldn't learn until years later. Shaking his head he realized he heard his brothers' laughter. In almost the last compartment there set Fred and George with Lee Jordan, who has a tarrantula in his hand, and was changing the color of its hair. As he went to open the door Fred looked up and was at his side in moments.

"Percy, what happened?" Fred demanded and Percy shook his head.

"There was a fight, the trolley lady came for a prefect, he had a broken nose, I fixed it, but he's lost too much blood. Please tell me one of you have a blood replenisher on you?" Percy begged and George slipped his hand under the boy's head lifting it up.

Tipping the vial he poured the potion into Harry's mouth while Fred massaged his neck causing him to swallow. Within moments Harry's complection started to return to normal. All three boys looked at each other and breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

Harry had been dreaming of his parents again when suddenly he heard someone calling his name. It shocked him because in all of his years he had never heard his parents say his name in one of his dreams. After a second though the dream started to fade and as he blinked his eyes a different red headed face could be seen. Jerking up Harry almost fell off of his seat and he felt hands steady him.

"Easy there mate, you gave us quite a scare." George cautioned and Harry stared for a moment before everything came rushing back to him and he blushed. This had been one of the twin boys that had helped him get his trunk onto the train.

"Sorry." Harry murmured looking at his feet. What compartment was he in now and where was Neville? Touching his nose he expected to wince but it wasn't even sore.

"Nothing to be sorry about. Neville Longbottom explained everything to us when Percy questioned him. He told us that Draco started it by insulting you guys and then convincing Crabbe and Goyle to attack you." Fred assured and Harry jerked his head up.

"Is Neville ok? I couldn't tell how bad they'd hurt him. I tried to get them off of him, but..." Harry began and George placed a hand on his shoulder causing him to stop.

"Neville is just fine. He'll have a black eye until we can get to the school and get a bruise salve from Madame Pomfrey, but he's ok. I think they had it out worse for you from what we heard. Is it true you turned down being friends with Draco Malfoy?" George probed grinning. Harry liked the twins automatically and was glad they weren't upset that he had decided against being friends with Malfoy.

"I did. He insulted Neville and well he only really wanted to be my friend because of my stupid title." Harry griped and the twins nodded with a sympathetic smile.

"Neville said you didn't like being called the boy-who-lived. We get it, mind you, it's just that the books portrayed you to be different." George explained and Harry cocked his head to the side.

"What books? There are books about me? How is that possible? Is everyone expecting me to be a certain way? In a specific house?" Harry fretted and jerked his head around when someone at the door cleared their throat.

"It's good to see you're awake and feeling better." Percy quipped and Harry blushed slightly but could tell the older boy wasn't irritated with the questions.

"As for your questions: yes there are books about you, I suppose no one was around to stop them from writing them, most people expect you to be a certain way and in a certain house, but don't worry about what they think. I'm Percy Weasley by the way, the older brother to those identicals beside you." Percy smiled and held out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you. Thanks for fixing my nose back there." Harry smiled in appreciation shaking Percy's hand.

"Not a problem, as a prefect I'm responsible for all the younger years when my help is needed. When we get to school though we need to let Madame Pomfrey have a look at you to make sure that there isn't any other damage. I was able to mend the bone with a spell my older sister taught me, but Madame Pomfrey run a scan to make sure I didn't miss anything. She can even tell if you're getting a cold and give you a Pepper Up before it gets started." Percy elaborated sitting down across from the twins and Harry.

* * *

As the train slowed Harry stood and followed the Weasley brothers off of the train. Percy had summoned Trevor for Neville after everything had calmed down and placed Neville in a different compartment. The compartment that Harry had been sitting in was up at the front of the train in the prefect section. Percy and the twins had spent the remainder of the trip explaining things about Hogwarts and what books had to say about him. The books made him out to be some perfect, powerful wizard that could defeat any dark wizard or witch. Fred and George (or as others would call them Forge and Gred respectively though hardly anyone knew that) promised that no matter what house he got into they'd protect him. At the beginning he'd been afraid he wouldn't have any friends and now he had five friends, counting Hagrid.

"Ok, so remember not to lean over the side of the boat too much and tonight you need to see Madam Pomfrey about your nose." Percy reminded and patted him on the back before heading off with the other prefects.

"We'll see you at the feast Harry and don't worry the sorting hat will put you were you're supposed to go. Though we'll save you a seat at the Lions' Den just in case." George promised and Fred ruffled his hair before leaving Harry in Hagrid's care.

"Harry! How are you feeling?" Neville inquired coming up and standing beside him.

"Neville! I'm fine, Percy and the twins took good care of me. Are you alright?" Harry questioned. Even though the twins had said Neville was ok he still wanted to make sure. "I'm fine. I'm just sorry I got you into a fight and then couldn't hardly help." Neville apologized.

"It wasn't your fault. Malfoy was the one that was goading you and he was the one to start the fight." Harry reminded him and Neville raised his eyebrows.

"You're not mad? Were still friends then?" Neville questioned holding out his hand.

"Definitely." Harry agreed shaking Neville's hand and then realizing the group was moving forward.

"Oh Harry this is Hermione Granger. Hermione this is Harry Potter." Neville introduced and the bushy-haired girl that Harry hadn't realized was following Neville held out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you." Hermione offered and Harry shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you as well. Sorry we kept you out of the conversation, I didn't realize you were walking with us." Harry apologized.

"It's ok don't worry. I was trying not to draw to much attention so the boys that targeted you guys wouldn't notice you. They came by the compartment Neville and I were sitting in, but luckily Percy Weasley had cast a locking charm on our compartment only we or he could open." Hermione admitted and Harry didn't like how uneasy she looked.

"Don't worry, now that we're with Hagrid I don't think Malfoy will try anything again." Harry assured and Hermione smiled in appreciation.

"Alright you lot, no more than four to a boat and be sure not to lean to close to the sides." Hagrid advised and Harry, Neville, Hermione, and a girl with red hair clamored into a boat.

* * *

Draco was fuming as he entered the boat alongside Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy. Who did Potter think he was? He'd only been trying to offer his friendship and guidance. It would have been extraordinary to write home to father that he had procured an alliance with the Potter heir. Looking he saw Potter some boats over with Longbottom, the girl with the bushy hair, and Susan Bones. Since he couldn't place the girl with the bushy hair that meant most likely she was a muggleborn though that wasn't quite the word that flicked into his mind. If this was the route Potter was going to take then he would most assuredly be killed. Shaking his head he noticed that Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini were speaking with a boy he'd never seen before. The boy had charcoal black hair and hickory brown eyes. What interested Draco the most though was the way the boy seemed to control the others. He had assumed, perhaps prematurely, that he would have no bidding war for the leader of his year group. This boy however concerned him because he had an air about him that let others know he was someone important. Looking over at Pansy he was about to ask if she knew who the boy was when the boats stopped in front of the castle. Shaking his head he exited first and offered his arm to Pansy. If the boy really was trying to gain control of the first years he needed to get as many on his side as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

As the side chamber door opened the twins and Percy sought out their young friend. Standing between Neville Longbottom and Susan Bones meant that without knowing it he was alreayd making a statement. Draco Malfoy was off towards the back and surrounded by Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson. Looking back up to the platform they saw Professor McGonagall start to unroll the list.

"As I call your name please step forward and be sorted into your house." Minerva instructed and the students all grew silent watching in eager anticipation.

"Abbott, Hannah." Minerva called and a girl with blond pigtails sat down. Almost automatically the sorting hat shouted out for her to go to Hufflepuff. Next up was Susan and she smiled at her new friends before taking the stage.

"Ah, Ms. Bones. I see you've already made quite the friends in Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Potter, and Ms. Granger. I don't think you children realize the political statement you just made. You have a very loyal streak inside of you and you don't care what the others think. I think the best place for you will be in... **Hufflepuff**." the sorting hat screamed and Susan smiled handing the hat back to Professor McGonagall.

Looking at Harry, Hermione, and Neville she waved before walking to the Hufflepuff table and sitting down beside Hannah Abbott. Harry zoned out and looked towards where he saw the twins and Percy sitting; sure enough between Fred and George there was a seat saved. A part of him, a huge part, really hoped he got sorted into Gryffindor. Turning back to the sorting he realized it was already at the D's and a girl was sitting on the stool. A moment later she became the first Slytherin girl and Harry was puzzled to see a boy with black hair and brown eyes give her a pointed look as she passed. What was even more odd though was Draco's expression of irritation. Just how many enemies did Malfoy plan to make?

* * *

A few people later, after Entwhistle had went to Ravenclaw, Finch-Fletchley had sat down by Susan, Goyle and Greengrass had gone to Slytherin, and Hermione had become a Gryffindor, the boy Draco had a problem with was called.

"Higgs, James." Minerva called and the Slytherins visibly sat up looking expectantly toward the young boy.

James walked calmly up onto the platform and sat down expression almost completely blank. In fact the only thing Harry even noticed was that he had looked to the Slytherin table at another boy with black hair before moving. The hat barely even touched his head before sending him to the snake pit. As soon as he was declared a Slytherin cheers erupted from the table and the older boy with black hair stood and yanked James into a hug. Once James was with the other Slytherins he seemed to relax some and Harry was honestly shocked to see him accept the hug. When the applause died down he sat beside the Davis girl leaving the seat to his right open. While the rest of the students turned back to the sorting at hand Harry noticed that James glanced over to where Draco was and raised an eyebrow before looking back at Davis. Draco understood the message and tensed balling his hands into fists before shaking his head and zoning back to hear what Professor McGonagall was saying.

* * *

Neville looked at Harry nervously as his name was called.

"Don't worry." Harry encouraged and Neville smiled weakly before stepping up and allowing the hat to be placed on his head.

"So you're Frank and Alice's boy then? I remember when I sorted your parents. You are more like them than you realize young Neville and you will easily make them proud. I know you had a run in with Malfoy Jr. earlier today, but I don't want you to worry. If he continues to give you problems simply see your Head of House and it can be stopped. Do not forget that you are the heir to one of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses. No matter what your family thought you are not a squib and once you have a proper wand you'll see for yourself. I know your Grandma wanted you to carry Frank's wand, but you are not 100% Frank and she needs to understand that. Go to the Headmaster and explain why you don't have your own wand. I promise that he will fix it and make Augusta understand. Now let me sort you before they think I've forgotten how to speak... **Gryffindor**." the sorting hat yelled and Neville was so shocked he didn't move for a moment.

When he heard Harry cheering though he snapped out of it and handed the hat to Professor McGonagall heading to the Gryffindor table. The sorting hat was right, he was going to make his parents proud and this was the first step.

* * *

It came to as no shock to Harry when Draco Malfoy was sorted into Slytherin House. What did come as a shock however was how long Draco sat on the stool conversing with the sorting hat. In fact his time had been longer than Neville's and when it finally shouted Slytherin Draco looked relieved. As he sat down amidst polite clapping, though not even close to what James had received, Harry noticed James smirk at Draco...he'd seen the relief as well. Draco simply glared back and sat between Crabbe and Goyle who didn't appear to understand a lot of what had happened. Something told Harry this was going to be an interesting year for Slytherin House indeed.

* * *

Finally it was Harry's turn after the Patil twins had been split into Ravenclaw and Gryffindor respectively. It felt like his insides were frozen and he hadn't managed to move yet when he heard cheers from behind him. Turning he saw both Fred and George standing on their seats cheering him on and when they got his eye they motioned him forward with grins. Grinning back he nodded and stepped onto the platform before he could be reprimanded. As the hat slipped over his head he took a deep breath...he was afraid of the dark, but he knew here that there was no reason to be scared.

"Right you are, I promise that you have nothing to be afraid of. Though I do understand why you are scared mind you, but as soon as you're sorted I promise the light will be back. You are a very interesting person, Mr. Potter. I had thought with you being the one that stopped Voldemort that you would have some of the traits that he had to be marked as his equal. However I don't see the same drive that he possessed. Oh don't get me wrong, you definitely have an eagerness to learn (a Ravenclaw trait), a loyalness and protectiveness of your friends (Hufflepuff in that instance), and even though you're afraid you act in spite of it. I think that you will do quite well in Gryffindor, Mr. Potter. You have friends there that matter a great deal to you and you possess a courage that only someone from your background usually has. You understand life isn't always going to be easy and as I said even when you're terrified, such as when I was placed on your head, you accepted it and faced it. Now let me tell the others were I've decided to sort you and then you can go be with your friends. **Gryffindor**." the sorting hat announced and he took the hat off immediately handing it back to Professor McGonagall.

As he stepped off the stage he could hear Fred and George screaming and stamping their feet. When he got close to the twins they pulled him down into the seat between them clapping him on the back.

"Good job, Harry. Welcome to the Lions' Den." Percy smiled shaking his hand and then looking up as Professor McGonagall called for their attention back.

* * *

Minerva smiled as she saw Harry still squished between Fred and George Weasley. Percy had informed her that Harry had been in a fight with Draco Malfoy that resulted in a broken nose. Luckily Ginny had taught Percy how to mend broken noses and the twins had potions they'd made over the summer with them. She'd make sure that Harry saw Madam Pomfrey later to make sure it had healed correctly and wouldn't need rebreaking. For now though Harry seemed perfectly content laughing with the Weasleys and talking to Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger. Neville had moved to sit beside Percy so that he could be closer to Harry and Hermione was to Neville's right. She was glad to see that Percy was even engaging with Harry since this was without a doubt a hard year for the Weasley family. She remembered, even if none of the other staff did, that there was supposed to be another Weasley starting that year. It had been a tragedy and no one could explain why it had happened. Bill had arrived the next year for his first year with a solemn expression. He had been sorted into Gryffindor, but she could tell he wasn't exactly happy to be there. In fact his first night had been horrendous when a nightmare had set off a panic attack because he couldn't check on his siblings. This had prompted Albus to allow Bill to use the Floo to check at home once in the morning and again at night before bed. It had been a hard year for Bill and a part of her thought he wouldn't come back after Christmas. He had though, it was the Gryffindor in him, and he'd been equipped with things his siblings had made him to keep him company. Things really hadn't gotten better for Bill though until his third year when Charlie and Ginny started and were both sorted into Gryffindor. Having his siblings close made it easier for him and he started only calling home once a week instead. Shaking her head she looked back at the boys and smiled. She was glad Harry was finally safe.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco followed after Marcus Flint as he led them to the Slytherin Common Room. Crabbe was on his left, Pansy on his right, and Goyle on Pansy's right. Though he was trying not to show it he was nervous.

James was Terence Higgs's younger brother and that meant he already had connections. This complicated things more than he would like to admit. Terence was ahead of him with an arm over James's shoulders and Tracey Davis was on James's left. Davis was a halfblood as far as he knew and he didn't understand Higgs's angle. If he was Higgs he would have been cultivating a friendship with himself or one of the other purebloods like Greengrass, but he was trying the hardest with Davis. Surely there wasn't a marriage contract with them only being eleven?

As Flint gave the password the first years along with Terence marched into the Slytherin dorms. Terence took a seat with some of the older purebloods and watched as Marcus instructed them to line up. Moments later Professor Snape was standing in front of them, brilliantly wicked in Draco's opinion, and staring them down. Draco held the man's gaze for perhaps a minute and a half, longer than the others, before he dropped his gaze in acknowledgement that Professor Snape was his superior.

James was a different story though; instead of breaking eye contact James held it until Professor Snape moved to stand in front of him and then he finally looked down. It was unsettling to watch and what was more unsettling was that as soon as Professor Snape stood back...James's eyes came back up.

Professor Snape ignored it and addressed the group, "You have been sorted into Slytherin House. I am your Head of House, Severus Snape, and you will find one of the only staff members that will treat you fairly. While you are here this house will become more than your family. I am aware of the hierarchy inside of Slytherin House, having been a snake during my time, and I tolerate it. Having said that no matter your position in the hierarchy if you embarrass this house outside of these walls the consequences will be undesirable. When I leave Marcus will show you to the rooms. Unlike other houses the castle understands there's a hierarchy and only those that are alligned with each other become roommates. Which means if alliances change then you will find your rooms have changed and your belongings have been moved. I have only one rule while you're here...think before you act and make enemies...or allies with anyone in any house...including this one." Severus warned and then swept out of the common room slamming the portrait behind him.

* * *

Harry sat up suddenly, breathing deeply, before he remembered where he was. Glancing out the window he could see the sun just creeping onto the horizon and he rolled out of bed. Quietly as possible he grabbed his clothes and slinked into the bathroom; there was no way he was going back to sleep. Putting his clothes on the sink he undressed and climbed into the shower turning the water as hot as he could take it. He was exhausted, but it wouldn't do him any good if he fell asleep the first day of classes.

Last night had been awesome after the feast. Percy had led the first years to the common room explaining the best way to find it and what floor it was on. Then he'd assigned them rooms and given them an hour before they really needed to turn lights out and go to bed. He was in a room with Neville, normally first year boys were housed with several in a room, but since it was a small year he'd been placed with just Neville. Of course that was fine with him since he didn't know Dean Thomas or Seamus Finnegan and they didn't appear to want to talk to anyone but each other. Percy had explained though that next year there would be two choices, allow first years to join them or join back up with the other first years. Personally Harry thought that he would like the chance to have friends younger than him, but he and Neville could decide later. Unfortunately Hermione wasn't that lucky since the girls definitely outnumbered the boys. Hermione had been roomed with Lavendar Brown and Parvati Patil (the twin to Padma who was in Ravenclaw; she looked horrified to have been seperated from her twin).

As the soap finally left his hair he grabbed a towel and dried off as quickly as possible without jostling his bruises. Once he was satisfied he slipped on his school clothes, the first clothes he'd had that really fit, and combed his hair before exiting the bathroom. When he got out Neville was still asleep and he didn't blame him. It was still so early that the light was just barely a sparkle in the room; grabbing his drawing pad he tiptoed to the door and left.

* * *

Molly looked around the kitchen and sighed. It was always so quiet with Arthur at work and the children back in school. Sometimes Ginny or Bill would come home for breakfast, but right now Ginny was busy modeling the new children's wing and Bill was researching curses in Egypt. Turning she tried to think of something she could do to keep her mind off things. It was always hard when the boys went back because she knew she should still have another child with her; this year though it was harder because she hadn't got to enjoy the firsts with her baby boy. She had no idea what he would have been like, what wand he would haven been chosen by, or what house he would have been sorted into. Oh she could imagine he would have followed behind his older brothers into Gryffindor, but it wasn't the same. Shaking her head she sat down at the kitchen table to think of something that would help. In the corner of her mind though she was always thinking of her youngest son and child.

* * *

Percy came downstairs just before he figured the rest of Gryffindor would be up to find Harry sitting in an armchair drawing.

"Morning Harry, sleep well?" Percy questioned and Harry jumped almost dropping his drawing pad before he caught it.

"Morning Percy, I did. Did you?" Harry questioned. Technically that wasn't a lie; even though he'd been woken by a nightmare he still rested better not worrying about the Dursleys.

"Fairly well. Excited for your first day?" Percy inquired sitting down on the couch to Harry's left.

"Definitely, do you know what first years have today?" Harry questioned hopefully and Percy chuckled.

"I'm not sure it tends to change slightly from year to year, but at some point you should have Herbology. Have you read any of your books?" Percy probed.

"I read the first few chapters in each book and took notes of stuff that sounded important. Who teaches Herbology?" Harry questioned closing his drawing pad and sticking the pencil into his pencil pouch.

Percy chuckled again and grinned, "Professor Sprout, she's the Head of House for Hufflepuff actually. I think you'll like her. She's very understanding and takes things slowly with the first years to get you guys into the hang of things. She usually has a surprise for you first years, though I won't spoil it, to get you excited about learning about plants. It's actually really interesting because so many of the plants you'll end up using in potions and you'll already know things about them." Percy elaborated and Harry listened growing more excited by the minute.

At the Dursleys he'd been in charge of the gardening and he'd enjoyed watching plants come to life. Unknown to the Dursleys he would snatch a rose from the bush almost every week and keep it in a small jar with water in his cupboard. In there he had set up a memorial to his parents and he kept his Mom a rose in front of her drawing. At first her drawing had looked just like Aunt Petunia, but as the dreams started up he took bits and pieces until he thought the drawing was more acurate. Apparently though he'd remembered some things wrong from his dreams and he still wasn't sure who the man was he had drawn. Even still though he kept the drawings with him even now in a folder in his trunk upstairs. Looking back he realized Percy had asked something and he'd missed it.

"Sorry, Percy, what did you say?" Harry questioned blushing and preparing for the older boy to become angry.

"I asked if you were ready to go to breakfast. The others will trickle down and other prefects will direct them, but I usually arrive to breakfast early." Percy reiterated patiently.

"Oh, uh yea sure. Let me just run back upstairs and get my bag. I'll go ahead and put the Herbology book in it." Harry called as he ran up the stairs back to his room.


	6. Chapter 6

As Draco entered the Slytherin Common Room alone, Crabbe and Goyle were still getting dressed, he stopped in his tracks. James Higgs was sitting in a chair with Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode, and Tracey Davis surrounding him. James looked up as Draco came closer and the group stopped talking to see who had approached.

"Hello I didn't get the opportunity to introduce myself properly, my name is James Evan Higgs." James introduced holding out his hand to Draco who took it after a slight hesitation.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you, I'm Draco Lucius Malfoy." Draco answered back studying the boy for a reaction.

"Yes, I've actually studied your family history extensively. Though I'm sure you've studied everyone else's, correct?" James probed knowingly.

"I have, as the Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy and someone who is in line for House Black, I'm expected to know everyone. I must admit though I wasn't aware you would be attending and I haven't studied the Higgs family that indepth." Draco admitted raising an eyebrow in question.

Instead of being impressed though James actually grinned, "Ah, yes, my Godfather's idea actually." James stated casually.

"Why though? Shouldn't you have been coming around and familiarizing yourself with the rest of the purebloods?" Draco pressed and James's eyes narrowed automatically.

"Actually, no. If you didn't know I existed then you wouldn't be able to prepare for me. You should know now, though I'm sure you already do, I intend to be the Head of our year." James enlightened and Draco tensed.

"Then it's only fair you know that you'll have competition from me on that front." Draco shot back and James took a step back. "I look forward to it, then." James nodded and walked past Draco back to his dorm room. James had been one of the only ones to receive a room to himself and Draco now understood why. The room would only change when James made friends with those that would one day stand beside him in his bid for Head of their year.

"Be careful, Draco." Theodore spoke from behind and then walked out of the portrait followed by Millicent Bulstrode and Daphne Greengrass.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Draco asked looking directly at Blaise.

"It means you should write home and explain the recent developments." Blaise advised and stood to leave.

"Zabini, where do you stand on this?" Draco inquired looking curiously at the taller boy.

"I don't know...and right now I don't have to decide. Neither you nor James have made cases as to why you should be Head of our year. You should know though, Draco...you aren't the only one with connections...and what James does have to say is appealing from my standpoint." Blaise concluded and left heading for breakfast.

* * *

Fred and George weren't surprised when they walked into the Great Hall to see Percy sitting there. Percy was always the first one up at home besides their parents and school had been no different. What was shocking was that Harry beside him and in deep discussion.

"Morning guys, don't you two sleep?" Fred questioned sitting down across from Percy and beside George whow as in front of Harry.

"Of course, though with it being the first day I was up early getting ready for my first official day with my prefect duties." Percy admitted and the twins smiled.

"You'll do great, Perce, don't worry." George assured and Percy smiled greatfully before sticking a piece of bacon into his mouth.

"What about you, Harry? Excited for the first day of classes?" Fred questioned grinning at the excited look on his face.

"Definitely, Percy's been telling me about the classes and says there's even a surprise waiting in Herbology. I've always liked gardening, so I can't wait for that. Plus you use them in Potions which will be useful to remember and maybe I could even one day go on to event potions." Harry rattled and the twins chuckled smiling.

"What?" Harry questioned cocking his head to the side.

"You sound like Percy before his first year. He followed Ginny, our sister, around almost day and night asking about something he'd read in one of her old school books. Looks like you found a like minded soul, Perce." George winked and Harry blushed slightly but smiled nonetheless.

"Don't let them fool you, just because they're highly interested in prank potions doesn't mean they don't take their studies seriously. In fact George was walking around during the summer scribbling notes about different ingredients he could use for potions." Percy teased and George grabbed a piece of bacon off of Percy's plate popping it into his mouth.

"Hey! You have bacon right in front of you." Percy huffed and George smirked.

"Yes, but that was for divulging that I actually study. Gotta keep that down, Perce. You can't ruin our reputation, right Forge?" George questioned turning towards his twin.

"Right you are, Gred. We our pranksters, Perce. People can't actually think we have brains. Now where would be the fun in that?" Fred quipped and Harry giggled at their antics. The twins were hilarious, but at the same time you could tell they really cared about their older brother.

"Oh really? Well Harry finds you funny and he's noticed you have brains." Percy retorted pulling his plate out of reach as George dove for another piece of bacon.

"That's different; Harry is intelligent and therefore understands that pranksters have to have brains to invent...others that are still asleep upstairs don't realize that and sense they never see us study the assume we don't care about our grades." Fred insisted and Percy just shook his head.

* * *

Minerva surveyed the table and smiled softly when she saw Harry was once again with the Weasley brothers. Though this time he was beside Percy instead of between the twins.

Last night she had received a letter from Ginny asking if her brothers were getting along alright now that she and Charlie weren't there to keep an eye on them. Ginny was one of her absolute favorites of the Weasley children. Even though she had been hit hard by the loss of her youngest brother she put that pain to good use. Ginny was currently working at St. Mungos and designing a ward for children that were hospitalized there and their families. The wing was lined with doors down each side that were identical except they had names of families carved on them. At the end of the hall was a large room where the children could be hospitalized when the need arose. Inside each door was a living room, kitchen, bathroom, bedroom for the parents, and bedrooms for the patients and any siblings they had. Ginny had declared that it would be easier for the children to be able to go "home" at the end of a long day of tests and procedures instead of staying in a hospital room. All the families had been overjoyed and most planned to be able to move in by Christmas. Of course there was a rent fee, so that the hospital wasn't hurting itself financially, but people were also sponsoring those families so not everyone had to pay every month. Ginny, as with most of the Weasleys, had chose professions that in some way honored their little brother. In fact the name of the ward was named after her baby brother.

Looking up she noticed that more of the students were starting to trickle in. Alice and Frank's son, Neville, sat down automatically by Harry and started putting food on his plate. Ms. Granger sat down beside Neville and pulled out a book. Smiling one more time she turned her attention to her own breakfast before she had to pass out the schedules.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry guys, not an update but I need everyone that would to go do the poll on my writer page. I'll be back to updating soon


End file.
